


On a diplomatic mission

by Sylencia



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 07:05:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13735680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylencia/pseuds/Sylencia
Summary: Madara and Tobirama are sent on a diplomatic mission because Hashirama can't go himself. But, there was a mistake when people prepared the place they were supposed to share.





	On a diplomatic mission

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted on tumblr by 6miray6 from the prompt list "One Hundred Ways to Say ‘I Love You’"

Deception was written on both their faces when they finally reached their room. Hours it had taken them to reach that place, where a mission was waiting for them in the morning. An important mission, personally chosen by the Hokage for the two of them. Diplomacy.

And sure, it probably wasn’t the most logical choice, to send the two of them together seeing how they had little in common and couldn’t get along together well but. Hashirama trusted them deeply. He did. And he was too busy to go himself. His daughter had been born the previous week. Surely, they couldn’t take the newly father away from his family so soon and it was already a feat Hashirama was able to focus on his work as the Hokage to begin with.

“All arrangements have been made,” did the message from the village’s leader say. Konoha’s leader had been invited there, in order to sign a trading contract with the village, against their protection and Hashirama would have gone himself, had he been able to. Seeing how things turned out, how Mito had given birth to their child such a short amount of time ago, Hashirama had sent an urgent message, to excuse himself, stating he couldn’t come himself, that he was sending his most trusted advisors instead.

As he saw him write the damned message, Madara knew Hashirama stated they would be two persons. So why in Hell did they think it’d be enough, to only provide them with one futon !?

“Are you sure you searched all the cupboards ?” Tobirama questioned, his tone soft but hard. He too was annoyed with their discovery. And Madara couldn’t help the glare he sent his way.

“Search them yourself, if you don’t believe me,” Madara rolled his eyes, he started unrolling the only futon they found in the middle of the bedroom. “This one is mine.”

Tobirama huffed but he didn’t answer. It didn’t seem like he was going to argue. The two of them were way too tired for yet another fight anyways, the road had been a long one and it had taken a lot of their resources to reach the place in time. They had eaten before they reached the village, none of them were quite comfortable accepting food from strangers anyways. They had been shinobis for all their life, after all and such habits were hard to fight. It saved their life before, it would save them again in the future, without a hesitation.

Tobirama did search in the cupboards, eventually. All of them, with no exception and Madara could almost hear him getting more frustrated by the minute. It was obvious, with how heavier Tobirama’s steps were becoming. But, seeing how he searched them himself and said so earlier, Madara knew there weren’t any other mattress in the small rooms they were to occupy for the duration of their stay in that village and they’d have to make do with what they had. For tonight, at least. It was very late already and it probably wouldn’t be polite to wake the whole place up just to ask for another mattress. This was a diplomatic mission, they had to lay low, to show themselves as proper guests because they were here as representants of Konoha, not as Tobirama Senju and Madara Uchiha. And .. making a fuss over a simple futon would be terribly unwelcomed.

They were shinobis after all, they had slept in places way more uncomfortable than that. Well, not that Madara particularly cared, or so he kept telling himself. He had claimed the futon his. Tobirama could sleep on the floor, if he wanted to.

It wasn’t as if he had a choice after all.

An hour after they reached their destination and silently decided it was time to go to sleep, at last, Madara found himself lying wide awake in the middle of his futon, unable to close his eyes. Oh, how perfect it was, so fluffy, so thick and much more comfortable than he ever was before. It was like a cloud underneath him, supporting his weight without effort, as if he was floating and Madara never, ever knew that kind of comfort before. Forced to share a bed with his brothers when he was a kid, he had grown so used to the lack of space and the thin mattresses. Even now, as he was living on his own, Madara hadn’t cared much for his comfort, his futon was the same he had been using for years now and he was pretty content with it.

Maybe he wouldn’t be anymore, after sleeping on this one. It was too perfect. Maybe his back wouldn’t be sore in the morning as it usually was, if he ordered something like this one.

Speaking of sore back, Madara’s thoughts drifted to Tobirama and he sighed. He knew for a fact that the other man was used to sleep in the most impossible positions. Madara had caught him napping in the middle of the day with his head on his desk once. Lying on a tree’s branch, not even losing his balance another time. And from Hashirama’s frequent whining, Tobirama lacked sleep a lot, he worked too much. Madara was pretty sure that Tobirama’s lack of sleep was Hashirama’s fault. As well as his was. Hashirama was such a crass, when it came to paperwork and he and Tobirama often had to share the work the man didn’t do himself.

A deep sigh took Madara, as he was rolling to the side, his thoughts oh so focused on Tobirama and it shouldn’t be this way. It wasn’t fair he thought about that man so much lately. Madara kept telling himself he didn’t care but. He did care. And pretending he didn’t was becoming harder and harder. He couldn’t ignore the little bulb of joy that poured into him when Hashirama announced the two of them were leaving for this mission together.

Before Madara could stop himself, he was leaving his perfection of a futon already. Half naked, as he preferred to wear as little clothes as he could when sleeping, he exited the bedroom, he stepped into the living room, he looked around until he spotted Tobirama.

It wasn’t surprising to him, to see that the Senju already was sleeping. His position and location was the surprising part and Madara watched him for a long time. Sitting on a windowsill, one of his swords trapped into his arms, ready to be used if needed, his head resting on the side, Tobirama seemed so peaceful at the moment, with the light of the Moon gracing his features and making his light colored hair stand out in the darkness. A sight to behold, Madara thought and it took him a moment to finally move again, stepping toward the man.

Of course, Tobirama awoke from his slumber as soon as Madara stepped forward, red eyes meeting with black but Tobirama soon looked away.

“What do you want, Uchiha?”

Madara tilted his head to the side, his hair falling over his shoulder and he very much wanted to go back on his tracks and forget about the idea that pushed him out of bed but. He gritted his teeth instead, to bite back a venomous answer, he narrowed his eyes at the other man.

“There’s enough room for both of us on that futon,” Madara stated and it felt as if he wasn’t the one talking at the moment. Was he truly inviting Tobirama to sleep next to him on that futon ? But it was the truth. That thing was big enough. And it wasn’t fair Tobirama was forced to sleep like this. Or so a little voice at the back of Madara’s head kept whispering. The Senju was just as tired as he was and he too deserved to taste that small part of heaven.

Tobirama eyed him for a long time. As if trying to decide if it was worth the effort, as if he was wondering if this was a joke of some sort and Madara eventually turned away, without another word, he sighed as he stepped into the bedroom again and he settled comfortably. At least, he had offered Tobirama to share the space. It wasn’t his problem if Tobirama didn’t accept the invitation.

It was only as he was dozing off, that Madara felt it. A slight flare of chakra, the thub of a door closing behind his back and the blanket moved. He was very much awake when Tobirama hummed in pleasure, probably enjoying the futon as much as he did. For having talked of it with Hashirama several times, Madara knew for a fact that the Senju siblings had a childhood much like his. Little comfort, forced to share beds and clothes and everything as kids. Too used to the lack of comfort to care much about it, even now they were adults and Madara did his best not to smirk, when an arm landed on his waist and Tobirama shuffled closer.

“I thought you’d never invite me to join you,” were the last words pronounced that night and Madara fell asleep with a smile on the lips.

It probably wasn’t the right time, or the right place. But .. it definitely was the right person, he was sharing a bed with that night.


End file.
